parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince John
Prince John is a lion from Robin Hood. Prince John played Watto in Animation Star Wars He is an alien junk dealer Prince John played Captain Hook in Chip Pan, Chip Pan 2:In Return to Neverland, and Fox Chip Pan and The Pirates He is a captain Prince John played The Bad Wizard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is a wizard Prince John played The Mouseking (in flashback) in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse in the flashback Prince John played Johnny in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) He is a trash-talking murderer Prince John played Myron Frensky in The Return of Tigger He is Lenny Fisherwood's former best friend Prince John played Scar in The Tigger King He is an evil lion Prince John played Jafar in Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) and Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version) He is a sorcerer Prince John played Old Jafar in Ericladdin He is an old man Prince John played Razoul in Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Steele, and Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard leader Prince John played one of Razoul's Henchmen in Kovuladdin He is a henchman Prince John played the Indian Chief in Eric Pan He is an Indian chief Prince John played Lord Rothbart in The Kangaroo Princess & The Mouse Princess ???? He is a sorcerer Prince John played Syndrome in The Incredibles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a Super Villian Prince John played Devlin in Fievel in New York He is Tabitha Harperstein's partner Prince John played Hades in Tailscules He is a devil and the ruler of the Underworld Prince John played Shan Yu's Scout In Nala (Mulan) He is a scout Prince John played Lucifer in Bellerella He is a evil cat. Prince John played Ed in The Mammal King He is a crazy hyena Prince John played Shere Khan in The Mammal Book He is a menacing tiger Prince John played The Magic Mirror in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a mirror Prince John played Pete in Robin Hood, Friar Tuck & Little John the Three Musketeers He is a captain Prince John played Prince Achmed in Bagheeraladdin He is a prince Prince John played Jafar in Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version), Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version), Dudleyladdin, and Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John He is a sorcerer Prince John played Firelord Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Prince John played Kaltag in Simbalto He is a snow dog Prince John Played Red cat In All Mice Go To Heaven 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Prince John played Nigel in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He is a Bird Prince John played Hans in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a handsome villain Prince John played Mr. Burns in Disney The Simpsons Prince John played Killer in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) Prince John Played Cat R. Waul in An Microraptor Tale 2: Guido Goes West He is a cat Prince John played King Leonidas in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (TrainBoy43 Style) He is a lion Prince John played Honest John in Scampnocchio He is a Fox Prince John played Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Fox He is Prince John Played Darth Vader In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) He is The Dark Side of Anakin He Played Darth Sidious In Star Wars (Disney and Sega Style) He is Emperor Portayals *In Balto Hood He was played by Steele *In Eric Hood He was played by Captain Hook *In Ryder Hood He was played by Chadwick *In Fievel Hood He was played by Cat R. Waul *In Danny Hood He was played by Tai Lung *In Buzz Hood He was played by Gaston *In Trent Hood He was played by Rothbart *In Orinoco Hood He was played by Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear *In Eddy Hood He was played by Blackthorne Shore *In Basil Hood He Was played by Ratigan *In Cody Hood and Wart Hood He was played by McLeach *In Scar Hood He was played by Simba *In Dimitri Hood He was played by Frollo *In Taran Hood He was played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Cale Hood He was played by Rasputin Gallery Prince John.gif robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5177.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5179.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg Prince john running.png Prince john fall down.png Prince john climb 2.png Prince john climb 1.png Prince John-0.jpg prince john bottom.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Ugly Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Brothers Category:Idiots Category:Cry Babies Category:No Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil Leaders Category:Main Antagonists Category:Memes